Mike Zeck (Trading Cards)
Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) Mike Zeck Trading Cards were collectible trading cards with art drawn by Michael Zeck, based on the characters and events of the Marvel Universe, primarily focusing on Kraven's Last Hunt, Marvel Super Heroes: Secret Wars among others. The series was published by Comic Images in 1989. Frank Castle (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|2. Comin' Atcha Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|3. Coming for you Steven Rogers (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|4. Captain America Galactus (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|5. Galactus James Howlett (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|6. Wolverine Wolfgang von Strucker (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|7. Supreme Hydra Joseph Robertson (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|8. Robbie Peter Parker and Edward Whelan (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|9. Get off my back Steven Rogers (Earth-616) and Harlan Ryker (Earth-7484) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|10. Hellinger Bernadette Rosenthal (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|11. Bernie America Luther Manning (Earth-7484) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|12. Deathlok Angela (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|13. Breakfast Frank Castle (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0002.jpg|14. Scheming Edward Whelan (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|15. Vermin Sergei Kravinoff (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|16. The Hunter Frank Payne and Steven Rogers (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|17. Constrictor Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|18. Heroes Sergei Kravinoff (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0002.jpg|19. Victory Edward Whelan (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0002.jpg|20. Hi There Steven Rogers (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0002.jpg|21. Stop It Sergei Kravinoff (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0003.jpg|22. Anticipation Wolfgang von Strucker (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0002.jpg|23. Baron Strucker Ebenezer Laughton (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|24. Scarecrow Samuel Wilson (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|25. Falcon Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0002.jpg|26. Mad As.. Helmut Zemo (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|27. Baron Zemo Frank Castle (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0003.jpg|28. Close Call Steven Rogers and Nicholas Fury (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|29. Old Friends Jessica Drew (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|30. Spider-Woman Sergei Kravinoff and Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|31. Confrontation Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0002.jpg|32. Villians Steven Rogers (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0003.jpg|33. Surrounded Sergei Kravinoff (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0004.jpg|34. Fears Baby Captain America from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|35. Baby Cap Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0003.jpg|36. Yeow!!! Frank Castle (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0004.jpg|37. Don't Go Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0003.jpg|38. Attack Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0004.jpg|39. Knock Knock Steven Rogers and Jack Monroe (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0004.jpg|40. Partners Sergei Kravinoff (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0005.jpg|41. Preparation Frank Castle (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0005.jpg|42. Convict Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|43. I'll Be Back Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0005.jpg|44. Born Again Steven Rogers (Earth-616) from Mike Zeck (Trading Cards) 0004.jpg|45. Bustin' Out Category:Trading Cards